


Уроки йоги

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рико и Масако устроили особые тренировки для своих команд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки йоги

Вначале было слово. Слово это было «йога» и принадлежало Айде Рико.   
И противопоставить хоть что-то ее бешеному энтузиазму и горящим глазам было нечего. Словом, команда «Сейрин» была обречена с той минуты, когда Рико пришла в голову эта блестящая идея.

В тренировочный лагерь ехали в подавленном молчании. Автобус мотало на поворотах, после каждой встряски Хьюга вскидывался, Кагами выдыхал сквозь зубы, и Нигуо тихонько повизгивал, но тишина сразу возвращалась. Только Рико, пользуясь затишьем и общей растерянностью, увлеченно рассказывала о пользе йоги для укрепления духа и тела.

\- У нас и так укреплен дух! И тело! И воля! - рявкнул Кагами, не выдержав. - Что за нахрен ты придумала? Лучше погонять по песку, как в прошлый раз - мы здорово подтянулись...

\- Холодно! - отрезала Рико. - По такой погоде баскетбол на свежем воздухе может привести к плохим последствиям. Я вам сейчас даже бегать запрещаю.

\- Чего?! - Кагами встал - это было уже слишком. - Всю жизнь бегали, а сейчас неженками стали?

\- Кагами, успокойся! - зашипел Хьюга.

Автобус тряхнуло, Кагами потерял равновесие и плюхнулся обратно на сиденье. Киеши перегнулся через спинку и похлопал его по плечу. 

\- Вы будете заниматься баскетболом, конечно, в умеренном количестве. Но основное время будете уделять йоге... и пилатесу.

В автобусе недоуменно притихли. Если про йогу игроки "Сейрин" еще имели какое-то представление, то о пилатесе слышали впервые в жизни.

\- Инструктор, который будет с вами работать, предупредил меня, что для хорошего развития спортсменов нужен скорее пилатес. Йога работает над духом, подготавливает тело для длительной медитации, а пилатес - это комплекс оздоровительных упражнений на силу, выносливость, баланс и растяжку, основанный на асанах из йоги, - щебетала Рико, игнорируя выразительные взгляды в спину. - Мне самой так интересно.

\- Выбора у нас все равно нет, - резюмировал Куроко и поднял Нигуо на руки. - Смирись, Кагами. 

Кагами скрестил руки на груди и, надувшись, уставился в окно. Он заранее вычеркнул следующие пять дней из своей единственной и неповторимой жизни. Пять дней, которые можно было посвятить баскетболу. Он заранее возненавидел и идиотский лагерь, и тупого инструктора, и настроение его ухудшалось с каждой минутой.

Автобус тряхнуло последний раз.

\- Приехали! - Рико первой выпорхнула из автобуса. - "Сейрин", на выход!

***

\- Кагами, просто держись, - пробормотал Куроко, наткнувшись на бешеный взгляд друга. Глаза Кагами налились кровью при виде разноцветных мягких ковриков, заранее расстеленных в большом просторном зале. 

Для надежности Куроко положил руку ему на предплечье и осторожно сжал. Кагами медленно выдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и сделал два шага к ярко-салатовому коврику.

\- Это... что... за хрень? - спросил он на остатках самообладания. 

\- Коврики для йоги, конечно. - Рико вошла в зал последняя, одетая в легкомысленные веселые леггинсы в цветочек и топик. Хьюгу немедленно бросило в краску. "Сейрин" переоделись в обычную баскетбольную форму, ничего другого у них и не было. 

\- Зачем эти коврики? - Коганэя осторожно пнул коврики носком кроссовка. 

Идзуки огляделся. "Ястребиный глаз" сработал и здесь - ковриков было явно больше, чем игроков "Сейрин".

\- С нами будет кто-то еще? - уточнил он. 

\- Да, - Рико сцепила руки за спиной и потянулась, - Тренировочный лагерь на короткий срок для одной команды выходил дорого, и мы объединились с "Йосен". 

\- С "ЙОСЕН"?! - у "Сейрин" отвисли рты. Даже Куроко казался сбитым с толку. 

\- "Йосен".... Это же... 

\- МУРАСАКИБАРА!!!

\- Вы только представьте... - Коганэя, разбираемый порывом хохота, сполз по стене на ближайший коврик. 

Остальные представили себе Мурасакибару, делающего асаны, и тоже не выдержали. Хьюга всхлипывал от смеха, уткнувшись в плечо невозмутимо прижавшего руку к лицо Киеши. Митобэ что-то записывал. Куроко зажал рот ладонью.

Рико нахмурилась. Кагами нахмурился тоже - он не понял причины всеобщего веселья. Для него "Йосен" означало прежде всего сильную команду, команду, где играет Татсуя. Почему все смеются, он понять не мог. Не в привычках "Сейрин" было высмеивать противников, даже противников по йоге. Последнее соображение он высказал вслух, чем вызвал новый взрыв хохота, пробив на сей раз даже Рико.

\- Кагами-кун... А ты вообще знаешь, что такое йога? - отсмеявшись, спросила она.

\- Знаю, - не слишком уверенно ответил Кагами. - Это скучно.

\- Йога - это не соревновательный спорт. Это комплекс движений на развитие собственного тела. Ты занимаешься собой, своими слабыми местами, прорабатываешь проблемы... Ну, и заодно находишь внутренний покой. А он тебе необходим.

\- С чего это?!

\- Вот, ты уже завелся. - Рико нахмурилась. - Вы сами не замечаете, как часто на баскетбольной площадке вас подводят эмоции. Вы злитесь, нервничаете, переживаете, и вас обходят более спокойные, сдержанные противники. Вспомните, как играют "Сютоку" - наверняка Мидорима-кун посвящает много личного времени йоге и медита...

Окончание фразы потонуло в новом взрыве хохота. На этот раз все живо представили себе скрученного в какую-нибудь змею Ананты Мидориму. При этом в руке у него обязательно должен быть талисман дня, как же иначе?

Кагами продолжал удивленно смотреть. 

\- О, вы уже здесь? А "Йосен" я видел во дворе, они сейчас подойдут. Вот сейчас и начнем! - раздался от дверей звонкий голос.

Смех мигом смолк.

\- КИСЭ?!.... 

***

\- Что ты-то здесь забыл? - выдавил Хьюга, разглядывая Кисэ.

Тот был одет во что-то, выходящее за рамки здравого смысла: безумной расцветки шаровары и майку, достойную лучшей полке в шкафу какого-нибудь Аомине Дайски. Кисэ бодро прошлепал босиком к коврику у зеркальной стены и ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Я - ваш инструктор по йоге. Рико попросила меня позаниматься с вами, и я всецело готов вам помочь.

\- Ты?!

\- Инструктор?!

\- С каких пор? 

\- Ну, - Кисэ чуть смутился. - Я же модель, и хочу продолжить актерскую карьеру потом, а актерам очень важны внутренняя гармония и покой. В агентстве посоветовали йогу, я втянулся. Рико сказала, вам нужен еще и пилатес? И это устроим...

"Сейрин" подавленно молчали. Нет ничего удивительного, что Кисэ, с его талантами, быстро что-то удалось - настолько быстро, что он готов был учить других. Но было обидно. Кагами было обиднее всех - он уже настроился ненавидеть и презирать неизвестного инструктора, но ненавидеть Кисэ было практически невозможно. Мало того, теперь придется реально заниматься этой хренью - разве можно было ударить в грязь лицом перед Кисэ? И перед Татсуей, добавил он про себя, увидев входящих в зал "Йосен".

Татсуя разулся у двери и помахал ему рукой. Кагами неловко махнул рукой в ответ. Игроки "Йосен" быстро рассредоточились по дальним ковриком, под жестким взглядом своего сурового тренера. Она тоже была в спортивной форме и явно намеревалась заниматься. Кагами мысленно отметил, что грудь у Масако-сан была явно больше, чем у Айды. Рико поймала его взгляд и отвесила болезненный подзатыльник. 

Последним в зал вплыл Мурасакибара, по лицу которого явно читалось, что клал он на эту йогу с высоты своего роста большой и продолговатый предмет. Но Масако-сан явно провела с командой хорошую предварительную работу: они молчали, не обсуждали коврики, только быстро расчистили площадь вокруг Мурасакибары. Вблизи рискнул остаться только Татсуя. 

\- "Сейрин"! - скомандовала Рико, злая из-за выразительного бюста Араки. - Разобрать коврики! Сесть на пол. Слушаться Кисэ-куна.

\- Я здесь! - Кисэ помахал рукой. - Мурасакибараччи, Кагамиччи, ну не смотрите на меня так, словно собираетесь меня съесть! Я же готов поделиться с вами сокровенными тайнами, ну-у....

Мурасакибара тяжело плюхнулся на пол, скрестив под собой ноги. Куроко незаметно дернул Кагами за ногу, вынуждая есть. 

\- Ну что ж... начнем! - Кисэ поколдовал на магнитофоном, включая музыку с диска с большой надписью "РАССЛАБЛЯЮЩАЯ" и вернулся на центр. 

Сначала Кагами подумал, что над ним издеваются. Потом мысль перешла в твердую уверенность, потому что не может это происходить на самом деле! Не может же Кисэ Рёта, такой замечательный баскетболист из "Поколения чудес", на полном серьезе сидеть на синем коврике, закинув ногу за голову, и твердить о каких то Ардхах, асанах, позах восьми дуг, схваченных лотосов, голубей, скорпионов и мостов. Скручиваясь вокруг себя в обратную сторону от ног, как показывал Кисэ, Кагами быстро огляделся - это что, чья-то общая шутка? Взгляд его тут же наткнулся на Татсую, который с весьма сосредоточенным и - о, ужас! - привычным видом загибался в очередную божественную хренотень. За его спиной Мурасакибара путался в ногах и руках, и от этого злился и скрипел зубами: в маленьком пространстве его ловкость куда-то улетучивалась. Вывернув голову, Кагами посмотрел на своих - Хьюга закусил губу, мужественно стараясь завернуться как надо, потому что сидел прямо перед делавшей все идеально Рико. Киеши делал все с закрытыми глазами и явно берег колено. 

\- Теперь - поза Мудреца Каундиньи! - Кисе плавно перенес вес на руки, махнул ногами и застыл в какой-то совершенно идиотской позе. С удивлению Кагами все вокруг начали пытаться это повторить. Включая Мурасакибару, который упал, поднялся и начал упражнение сначала. 

Кагами, как мог, скопировал Рёту, впервые в жизни позавидовав его способностям, и стиснул зубы - стоять на руках оказалось неожиданно тяжело. 

\- Не забывайте про дыхание! - пропел Кисэ. - Нижнее дыхание, сейчас дышат только ребра. Вдох и выдох должны быть глубокими и плавными...

Рядом вздохнул Куроко, раскрываясь в позу "одна нога за головой". Кагами позавидовал ему - легкому и маленькому Тетсу было намного проще, чем, например, Киеши. 

Мурасакибара хмыкнул и закинул ногу за плечо без подготовки - хоть где-то сегодня пригодился рост. Татсуя тихонько сделал ему выговор, мол, так можно и связки порвать. Кагами это почему-то взбесило.

\- В йоге очень важен внутренний настрой... - Кисэ не затыкался ни на секунду. 

"Баскетбол. - подумал Кагами. - В моей жизни очень важен баскетбол. И "Сейрин". Ради них я готов потерпеть Кисэ и йогу еще несколько минут". 

Несколько минут превратились в несколько часов. Из зала обе команды не выходили - выползали. Такого с ними не было даже после самых выматывающих матчей. Только Татсуя довольно потягивался, да Рико с Масако задержались вместе с Кисэ что-то обсудить.

\- У меня теперь руки как у Мураскибары - длинные... - пожаловался Коганэя.

\- Ни хрена, - отрезал Ацуши. Он уже успел добыть откуда-то пакет с мармеладом и завалился прямо под дерево. 

Рико вышла из зала и хлопнула Хьюгу по плечу.

\- Кисэ сказал, что на сегодня с вас хватит. А завтра он даст вам комплекс из пилатеса. Будет чередовать, потому что вам явно сложно, новички, - Рико хихикнула.

Кагами передернуло.

\- Ну что, - спросила Рико, чуть подумав. - После обеда - товарищеский матч в баскетбол? 

\- Почему бы нет? - улыбнулся Татсуя, услышав ее. - Не думаю, что наша команда будет против. После йоги всегда прилив сил...

\- Твою мать, Татсуя, ты что, занимаешься этой херней?! - проорал Кагами, нависнув над ним.

Химуро хлопнул ресницами. Мурасакибара перестал жевать и поднял голову, выразительно посмотрев на Кагами.

\- Тайга, уймись, - миролюбиво попросил Химуро. - Я понимаю, тебе обидно что у тебя не получается, что не переживай: все приходит с опытом. 

Кагами изменился было в лице и хотел было ответить, но передумал. Повернулся на пятках, сунул руки в карманах и быстро ушел. Куроко посмотрел ему вслед, задумчиво почесывая Нигуо за ухом.

\- Так что, баскетбол? - повторила Рико.

Мурасакибара из-под дерева показал средний палец. Киеши молча прижал ладони к груди в молитвенном жесте. Хьюга поправил очки и взял на себя дипломатические переговоры.

\- Я думаю, - начал он, вздруг осознав что все еще дышит по дурацкой системе Кисэ, - сегодня мы должны как следует отработать то, что узнали. Не время для баскетбола!

\- Для баскетбола всегда есть время! - горячо возразил Идзуки и получил пинок под ребра от Коганэя. 

\- Ладно уж, отдыхайте, - вздохнула Рико. - Проведем товарищеский матч завтра. Набирайтесь сил.

***

Утром болело все. 

Кагами вечером долго бродил по окрестностям, злясь на всех подряд: на индусов, которые изобрели дурацкую йогу, на Кисэ, на Рико, на Татсую... Под конец дня он нашел уединенное место на берегу, скинул майку и кроссовки и принялся отрабатывать всех этих дебильных голубей, змей и мудрецов. В голове набатом звучали слова Татсуи. У него не получилось! Конечно, это не баскетбол, но быть хуже других он не привык, и это его серьезно обидело. Эх, знать бы заранее, что такое йога... 

Конечно, он жутко замерз на берегу и полночи не мог согреться и уснуть. А едва задремал на рассвете, как остальные начали просыпаться - со стонами боли и мольбами о немедленной смерти. Даже Куроко подтвердил, что ему тяжело. 

Кое-как расправившись с завтраком, "Сейрин" поплелась в зал. Там их уже ждали досыпающие на ковриках "Йосен". Мурасакибара и Татсуя пришли с пробежки сразу после них, и Мурасакибара громко страдал, что злой Муро-чин не дал ему как следует позавтракать, что у него все болит и что он не будет играть в баскетбол. Татсуя ограничился коротким "будешь" и начал снимать кроссовки. 

Кагами бросил в их сторону очень злой взгляд и ушел на свой коврик. 

Хьюга свернулся на своем коврике калачиком и явно решил последовать примеру предусмотрительных "Йосен". Но не успел он даже прикрыть глаза, как в зал влетели бодрые Рико и Масако с криками "Таскать шары! Всем таскать шары!"

\- Что еще удумал придурок Кисэ? - пробормотал себе под нос Кагами, но Кисэ услышал и засиял ему в лицо улыбкой хорошо выспавшегося человека.

\- Не будь таким злым, Кагамиччи, - пропел он. - Я всего ли собираюсь использовать фитболл.

\- И что это за хрень? - брови Кагами полезли вверх, и тут из подсобки показался Куроко с огромным шаром в руках. Шар по размеру напоминал самого Куроко и отличался насыщенным голубым цветом. 

\- Это - инструмент для пилатеса, - тут же сообщил Кисэ. - Помогает развивать силу и баланс.

\- Нормально у меня все с балансом! 

\- Это ты так думаешь! - заявил Кисэ и ткнул пальцем ему под ребра. Кагами пошатнулся и взвыл. Кисэ расхохотался и вернулся в зал.

С шарами все оказалось еще хуже и тупее. Кагами мысленно попросил всех богов вернуть вчерашнюю йогу. Йога была бессмысленной и беспощадной, но хотя бы не требовала сидеть на разноцветных шарах и "тянуть руки и позвоночник к солнцу". Кагами подумал, что еще немного, и он своими руками вытянет к солнцу позвоночник Кисэ. 

Остальные выглядели не лучшим образом: даже Татсуя наконец-то казался сбитым с толку. Мурасакибара на сиреневом мячике казался кактусом, переросшим свой горшок. Коганэя пытался кататься на шаре, игнорируя тычки Рико и окрики Кисэ. 

\- А теперь держим шар ягодицами...

\- ЧЕМ?! - не выдержал Кагами. Он честно молчал и думал о баскетболе, в конце концов шар тоже был круглым и даже оранжевым, но тут что-то начало выходить за рамки. 

Они катали шары ногами, держали их бедрами, балансировали на них, и все это - под расслабляющую музыку и в полнейшей тишине. Слышен был только скрип зубов и треск ломающейся картины миры в головах абсолютно у всех. 

\- Кисэ, серьезно, ягодицами?! - Кагами спрыгнул с шара и сгреб Кисэ за грудки. - Ты реально хочешь, чтобы я задницей шар держал?! И как мне это потом поможет в баскетболе?!

Татсуя прижал руки к лицу, сдерживая смех. Кагами в ярости развернулся к нему.

\- Че смешного?!

\- Да я просто представил этот подбор, Тайга... Прости... - Химуро не выдержал и расхохотался, свалившись с шара. 

Его смех оказался заразен. Один за другим жертвы инициативы Кисэ падали с шаров, почти плача от смеха.

\- Тогда... это Киеши должен тренироваться... - всхлипывал Хьюга.

\- А Кагами должен учиться прижимать к себе шар бедром и так забивать данк! - вторил ему Киеши.

\- Боюсь спросить, чем я по вашему должен делать дриблинг? - присоединился Куроко.

\- Так тебе ж Кисэ сказал, - лениво ответил Мурасакибара, который, воспользовавшись перерывом, добрался до вафельных трубочек.

На Кисэ жалко было смотреть. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля. Масако и Рико переглянулись и решительно кивнули друг другу.

\- "Сейрин"! "Йосен"! - раздалось с двух сторон. - Построились! Взяли с подсобке мяч! Перешли в баскетбольный зал! 

Крики радости, потрясшие зал, заглушили робкие возражения Кисэ. Мурасакибара, проходя мимо, предложил ему в качестве компенсации поиграть вместо себя - ему было лень и хотелось нормально позавтракать. Кисэ печально вздохнул и согласился. 

Один-в-один с Химуро как-то примирило Кагами с действительностью, тем более что сыграли они вничью. Теперь, когда безудержная энергия нашла правильный выход, он чувствовал себя полностью довольным жизнью.

\- Фигня ваша йога, - авторитетно заявил он, потрепал Химуро по плечу. - Гармония и блаженство духа - вот они где. В баскетболе.

\- Видел я твое блаженство, ага, - фыркнул Татсуя, но не отстранился. - Чуть меня не снес в прыжке. Решил все-таки опробовать новый данк?

\- Заткнись! - Кагами был так счастлив, что даже огрызаться не хотелось.

\- Эй! - Рико хлопнула в ладоши. - Йогу никто не отменял. Йогой мы будем заниматься по утрам с Кисэ. А потом играть в баскетбол. А то надолго вас не хватает, видимо.

\- Не хватает, - поправил очки Хьюга. - Нет в нас терпения и внутреннего покоя, видимо.

\- Я согласен на йогу, - пронудел Мурасакибара, - Если так надо. Но не на дурацкие шары.

\- Никто не согласен на шары, - серьезно сказал Куроко. - Кисэ. Мы все ценим твою инициативу, но давай ограничимся йогой. Мы станем гибкими, сильными, выносливыми - благодаря тебе. Только пожалуйста, больше никакого пилатеса. 

\- Вот что за люди, а? Даже Курокоччи ничего не понимает в прелести оздоровительной спортивной гимнастики! - Рёта жалобно посмотрел на Рико и Масако.

Девушки ответили ему сочувствующими взглядами. Они были полностью на стороне Кисэ, но тренерская интуиция подсказывала, что еще немного, и гнев Кагами достигнет критической массы... а Мурасакибаре просто надоест. Неизвестно было, что хуже, но доводить до края не хотелось. 

\- Йога и баскетбол, - наконец кивнул Кисэ. - А сегодня нам всем надо выспаться. 

***

Кисэ сдержал обещание - оставшиеся дни они занимались только йогой, по несколько часов в день. Вечером они едва находили силы для тренировки, но от баскетбола не отказывались из принципа: один раз отказались, и что вышло? Так что болело все. Кагами, засыпая, проклинал Кисэ. И не он один - судя по тому, какая икота нападала на Кисэ ночами. 

Из тренировочного лагеря обе команды уезжали очень просветленные, очень оздоровленные, очень сильные, очень гибкие и очень, очень счастливые. Впереди маячили интереснейшие школьные будни и родной баскетбольный зал. Кагами наконец-то взял у Химуро номер телефона и попросил не теряться. Куроко с Мурасакибарой переглянулись; Атсуши пожал плечами, Куроко взял у него мармеладку. Возражений не последовало. 

\- Если будете филонить на тренировках, я буду звать Кисэ на внеплановые занятия по йоге, - решительно заявила Рико.

\- Рико, - Хьюга, уже поставивший ногу на ступеньку автобуса, спрыгнул обратно, подошел к тренеру и обнял ее за плечи. - Мы будем очень. Очень. Очень хорошей командой. мы будем тренироваться каждый день. Мы станем чемпионами Японии. Только, пожалуйста... Никакой больше йоги.

\- Я подумаю, - сощурилась Рико. - А свое обещание советую начать выполнять прямо сейчас. В автобус, быстро. Вперед, "Сейрин!".

Подпрыгивая на ухабах, автобус выехал на дорогу. Ужасы тренировочного лагеря остались позади.


End file.
